


Deeper Than The Ocean

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mermaid, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate AU, Romantic Fluff, i know nothing of sailing so forgive my blatant inaccuracy, most likely never to be finished, plotless fic with really short chapters, the little mermaid meets the pirates of the caribbean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: Unlike the other mermaids, Felicity wants to explore the world above the water. She resorts to a powerful sorceress and magic to fulfill her deepest desire.





	1. Wanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse got inspired! I thought it had moved like 3 galaxies away by the lack of ideas I’ve got lately, so this is quite a miracle. This a plot-less fic with really short chapters (around 500 words), and each one will be filling a prompt from Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018, created by the wonderful TheBookJumper.
> 
> This story is silly, fluffy, and without much conflict in it. I hope you enjoy it, my dearies.

Deep at the bottom of the sea and hidden from humans live the descendants of the great goddess Melusina. With their half-human, half-fish bodies, they are creatures that have inspired human legends for centuries. Some are true, some are not. The myths get three things right: how they called themselves, how beautiful they truly are, and how much melodious and hypnotic their signing is.

However, the mermaids don't use their attributes to lure ill-fated sailors to death, wrecking their ships. In fact, they seldom venture to the surface of the waves. They live happily in their great city in the deepest part of the ocean where no human is able to reach them. That's true for most. Except for a beautiful mermaid.

Her name is Felicity, as for she's the most spirited and joyful of all.

This is the day when she decides to change her life forever. Amongst all the mermaids, she's not the typical one. Her curiosity has no bounds, and the need to know what's out there above the immense ocean eats her inside. Living a simple life that her peers live isn't for her. Nothing in Argovia, the veiled homeland for the merpeople, holds real interest to Felicity. It exists a whole world to explore and Felicity wants to go where only a few have dared to go before.

None of the stories of those who have ventured beyond the veil ends well. They are tragic tales of misfortune and death. She has heard all of the speculations and heard them well, but Felicity has the hardest time believing in such pessimistic guesses. The fact the travelers never came back doesn't mean they had horrible deaths. What if what they found is a much better life than what they had here and that's why they never returned? 

What if the life she wants for herself is outside the mystic bubble surrounding the city?

Today, she's going to find that out.

Felicity swims to the part of the city that holds a questionable reputation. Its dark alcoves and passages make her wary of what or who dwells in such places. Yet, she persists in her way to see a powerful sorceress. Rumor has it that her powers come from her hybrid inheritance. It's said she's the daughter of a demon. Felicity hardly believed that… until she meets Talia. The aura surrounding the sorceress spooks Felicity because of the sinister power in her is unmistakable. Her magic is so great that the black scales on her fin have an unnatural glow, making her more beautiful than any other. 

"I've been waiting for you," Talia says, as soon a Felicity glides through the water into the ominous cave the scary mermaid calls home. 

Unsure of what to think about that, Felicity stammers, "Y-You have?"

"Yes, and I know exactly what you're looking for. You want something that allows you to explore the world of man, don't you?" 

With heart racing with an equal measure of trepidation and thrill, Felicity says, "Yes." Her firm voice reflecting how steadfast she is on getting what she wants. 

With a satisfied smirk that should've set Felicity instincts, the sorceress fetches a string of aquamarine beads with seashell-shaped pendant out of a chest and hands it to Felicity. "Wear this around your neck when you're in Terrafirme. It will allow you to become human, as long as you don't take it off."

Beyond excited, Felicity doesn't think it twice and stretches her hand to take the necklace. Before she can reach it, Talia pulls it back and warns her, "Magic comes with a price."

Felicity slumps her shoulders, thinking she has no much to give in exchange. All she can do is bargaining for it. "I-I don't have much…. But I can find pearls for you. I know of a place where nobody goes because is shark-infested and can get how many you wish." It'd be dangerous but worthy of the risk.

"No, no, child, I don't want treasures. My meaning is the talisman will demand a sacrifice from you."

Felicity frowns. "What kind of sacrifice?"

"I don't know, it's different for each wearer but it's bound to happen and it'll be great. Are you willing to pay?" Talia asks, offering the collar again.

Felicity nods and snatches the talisman out of her hand before the sorceress can rescind the offering. As she departs from the sorceress' dwelling, Felicity convinces herself that the sacrifice she has to make can't be worse than risking to be eaten by sharks. She swims as fast as she can, spurred by the sense of adventure and discovery. She goes through the veil's barrier, eager to start her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that you have read it, I have 2 questions for you. Did you like it? ~~And if you did, would you rather to be an historical au as well or in a contemporary setting? The decision is yours. Tell me, so I can write the next chapter~~
> 
> \--------------------------------
> 
> UPDATE: The voting is closed


	2. Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my dearies,
> 
> You spoke and, after a close voting, this fic is officially a historical… a sort of “The Little Mermaid” meets “The Pirates Of The Caribbean” AU. I don’t know where this is going but sounds wicked fun.
> 
> For this second chapter, I’m fulfilling the “hidden” prompt from olicity hiatus fic-a-thon 2018, hosted by the wonderful @thebookjumper! And before I go, I want to thank @hope-for-olicity for all her help. You rock, my friend!
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

The late morning sun of the Caribbean falls mercilessly on the backs of the crew aboard the _Queen Dearden_ while they're preparing for set sail. The deck boils with activity, every soul on it going back and forth busy with their duties. The tide is at its highest and it's time to heed the call of the sea.

"Capt'n!" The bark of the Quartermaster makes Oliver Queen turn around.

As soon as he does, he understands the urgency in Diggle's voice. A small but well-armed contingent of soldiers is coming straight for the ship with their Commodore Quentin Lance, leading the charge. Oliver stomps the deck with his heavy boots to meet the most relentless pirate hunter in this part of the world at the top of the gangway. He refuses to allow the squad access to his vessel. Their intention is clear. It's well known that Lance is eager to hang Oliver for piracy.

Too bad for him that Oliver is in possession of a Letter of Marque[1] with which he's virtually untouchable.

"Gentlemen, is there anything I can do for you?" Oliver's tone belies the politeness of the question.

The disdainful curl in Lance's lip would impress Oliver if he hadn't seen it so often in the past. "We're here to inspect your papers and whatever cargo you may have?"

"Commodore, I believe you already did that after our arrival. I fail to see the need to repeat it again, especially when I'm ready to weigh anchor. As you observed yesterday, my cargo deck is empty of anything of importance to you. We docked only to replenish our food and water."

The commodore steps away from his men and invades Oliver's personal space. "I care nothing for the Crown's sanction behind which you hide. Privateer or pirate, it's all the same to me. I know you attack every and all ships you come across, regardless of their origin. A ship from the Royal Navy was attacked this past week and my instinct tells me that you and your crew of misfits are to blame."

Oliver keeps his face expressionless as the commodore speaks the truth. Yes, along with his crew, he has raided numberless of English ships but only those that belong to, or are commanded by, nefarious, corrupt men. Those who don't measure the length they go to get what they want. And it all started with those who killed his father and condemned him to hell for five years.

"You're mistaken about me, Commodore. Why would I do such thing? Reckless, says I, to endanger my way of getting an honest living. All I desire is taking care of the family I've got left."

As in cue, the voice of her baby sister flutters in the air. "Ollie, is everything all right?" she asks, emerging from the deck below. "Why are we still at the dock?"

Lithe and short, not to mention beautiful, Thea's physical appearance is deceiving for most. Often, she's labeled as fragile and frivolous, a worthy representative of the fairer sex. Far from the truth because Oliver knows her to be as capable on the ship as any of his men. Smarter than all of them. Superstition has it that having women on board a ship brings bad luck. To him, it has been the opposite. He and the rest of the men would be dead if it weren't for her and the other women under his command.

"As you can see, dear sister, Commodore Lance is paying us another visit."

"Again?" she asks in a bored tone.

"Just doing my job, Lady Thea," Lance lamely excuses himself.

"Do you think I would pilfer a heavily-armed ship of the Crown at the risks of being killed or my ship being sunk with my sister on board?" Oliver challenges Lance in a low hiss.

The man exhales sharply, looking at Thea. She's fanning her pouty face with an exuberant feather fan that matches the color of her flowery dress. "For consideration to her, I'll let you go this time," Lance concedes grudgingly. "But mind that this trick won't work a second time."

"Duly noted."

Oliver doesn't move until the soldiers are gone from his sight. He orders to weigh anchor immediately before approaching her sister. "Is he gone?" she asks.

"Aye, finally. Great timing there, Thea. If you haven't come when you did, I don't know if I could have stopped Lance much longer from boarding. Yesterday, he didn't discover the second storage deck," a hidden room at the bottom of the ship where they keep the booty of those ships they aren't sanctioned to attack by the Letter of Marque. "I didn't want to give him the opportunity to do it now."

"I'd have gotten here sooner but putting this dress on smartly is not an easy feat, brother mine."

Oliver smiles at her. He has a lifetime, hearing his sister complaining about the hardships of being a woman. "You did wonderfully! Thank you. You saved us… again." He kisses her forehead.

"My pleasure." Thea hugs him before going below deck. Oliver has no doubt that she'll change her clothes for something more comfortable.

After hours of a smooth sailing, since they left Jamaica, the weather changes. A storm as Oliver hadn't seen in a very long time hits them hard. The indomitable ocean is set in swallowing them under its gigantic waves while the sky falls to pieces on them. He along Diggle and a small group of the crew are on deck, trying to keep the _Queen Dearden_ from capsizing, while the rest is below deck protected from the fury of Mother Nature.

"Hang on!" Diggle roars over the thundering when a wave rocks the ship.

Little that the warning does. The force of the water makes Oliver lose his footing and stumbles in the direction of the gunwale. Blindly, he tries to hold onto something but all he grabs is air and water. He falls overboard down to the depths of the agitated and dark sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are unfamiliar with the term (as I was)
> 
> [1] **Letters of Marque and Reprisal documents** are written permissions usually issued by governments, which gave their owners authority to capture or destroy property belonging to a certain group or nation. However, authenticity of these authorizations was often questionable.


End file.
